I love you
by Congeniality
Summary: A Scene of where cuddling turns into a little more. Naoya x Kazuya.


**A/N: Short drabble on a sex scene, Naoya x Kazuya. Have fun, kiddos.**

You love him.

Even if you don't know what it means.

You say that because he says it to you, whispers it in your ear every time when you sleep with him with his arms wrapped tightly around you, possessively twirling your strands of blue hair as you silently listen to his rambles on humanity. But he talks about specifically you; how you are special, that even as a child you were shrewd, making the elementary teachers surprised at your intelligence. He continues the rant, boasting about how he is lucky to have such a great sibling by his side, saying your name at the end of every sentence.

You shiver at his words, closing your eyes and letting the hair strands fall to your face without bothering to remove them. You're far too tired to be bothered about it, because you know he's just going to play with them again. You want to say something back as well, but then he kisses you, purposely biting the bottom of the lip then watching blood draw from it. It makes him smile, he says you're his now, but you know that the mark is going to disappear eventually anyways. You ask him why he does this lip biting constantly, and he laughs. All he does is laugh at you, and you ask him why again, with a more demanding voice. So he pauses his laughter and stares at you with those intimidating red eyes of his, having that prideful smirk as always, as if he knew everything and anything.

"_Because when you run, I shall capture you again." He says._

And you ask no more questions, because by then he is kissing you again, entering your mouth, and you can taste the feeling of nostalgia enter your lungs. Your breathe, or at least try to during the kiss as your tongue clashes with his, your hands instinctively reaching up to his shirt, gripping it desperately, feeling the pale white fingertips of yours turning a bright red. When he finally pulls away, you hear him take a breath of air as well, commenting on how needy you always are. You reply by saying that its his fault in the first place, and again he tricks you by replying that it was your choice in the first place. You pout and mutter some useless insults, and he chuckles, realizing once more he has won.

You get back into the moment as his hands slither up to your waist, his fingers barely scraping across your belly button, your ribs, your skin, and you whimper, because his fingertips feel cold and it only adds to the sensitivity of your warm body. You say something cheesy as you let out a low moan, something about how hot you are and how cold his fingers are, that hot and cold go together and you want more. He doesn't make much of a comment though, and even tells you to cease your words as his hands reaches up to your nipples. His fingers dance across them, twirling them and then pinching them slightly as you let out another moan, your hands reaching up to grab his wrists in protest. It feels good, it feels really good you say but you're hard down there and up here just makes it more irritating to hold it in if hes going to keep playing up there. You have disobeyed his command of not speaking, but you don't care. You are needy when it comes to your cousin, and you are not afraid to admit it, because he is your everything, because you can't escape him.

'_Because when I run, my wings will break more.' You think._

He smirks but says nothing, as his other hand reaches for your cheek and another reaches down into your pants. He feels it, your hard member and touches the tip slightly, feeling the pre-cum already roll down them. He tells you that he wants to hear you say indecent things, but doesn't specify what. And you know that this isn't a will of your own; you will say them or else you'll never get the benefit of release. So you say that you're his, that please let me come because I need this, that please you need him so much that you don't want anything else. That please, nothing else matters to you, not Asturo or Yuzu or any of your friends, only him. And he listens to them calmly, never taking his hand off of your member. And when your pleads are satisfactory, he says "_Good boy" _and begins stroking you, watching quietly as your legs squirm and twitch at each of them. You moan louder, pant more, and your eyes close as you feel the already urge to climax. But you know thats no good, he would disappointed in you if you do that so in the middle of moaning your words somehow formed together to ask if hes hard, too.

He nodded yes, still smiling, still watching you with such relaxation. Your hands fumble into his pants and you sloppily try to pull them down, and he gives another laugh. You're panting loudly, because his hand is still there and god dammit do you want to release so bad, god dammit is he such a tease and finally, you pull down those stupid dark purple pants down. With a desperate voice, you ask him if you can do it with him now, whining at when he makes another stroke down your member, making you want it even more.

_"Naoya, I need you." You say._

"_And I suppose you wish me to return those feelings?" He asks, playing the role of the foolish._

It makes you angry, sometimes, when he decides to play the idiot, and you know that you can't help but go along and that makes you even more angry. But you nod regardless, your blue eyes looking into his. You lean your head into his shoulder and nuzzles against it, just how he likes it. Submissive, pleading, and completely at his hands of mercy. He mutters something about god, but you can't seem to listen what the exact words were as the both of you sit up from the laying position you were in and he properly sets up you up on all fours. Your pants slip down easily from your sweaty legs, and you cling onto the sheets as he begins prying his fingers into your ass, saying that he doesn't want to hurt you when he enters.

You laugh, in between panting and whimpering as his fingers slide in deeper, and he asks you whats so funny. If you were smart, you would have said nothing, because he would've understood you anyways. But your mind doesn't really comprehend whats right and whats wrong right now, so you hear the word "tell me" and your mouth automatically opens to say something that was most likely disliked.

"_You've always hurt me, __**Cain**__.." _

You can feel his hand stop moving, and then you know you've said the wrong response. You can feel his fingers tighten in you and it hurts, so you tell him to pull out, that you're sorry and you shouldn't have brought that up. You can feel him pull his fingers out, but now both of his hands have reached for your thighs, gripping them tightly. You can feel a warm liquid run down them, and you already know thats whats next is not what he will comply with you anymore. You can feel your legs shake in fear, but you don't move from your position as you turn your head to see his expression. And his expression is nothing but malice, as he glares down you, as if you were no one important to him anymore. But then you can see his grin of hatred, as he hisses a whisper into your ear before ramming his cock into you.

"_And now you're broken, __**Abel.**_"

You scream, feeling the immediate urge to tighten yourself but he's not letting you. He's thrusting, hard and fast as you bite the sheet covers trying to conceal your yells. You muffle him to stop, that please you're truly sorry and you promise that those types of phrases won't come out of your mouth again. He's not listening, and that only makes him thrust harder as you feel more warm liquid running down your legs. It hurts, it hurts so bad and you want him to stop, you're pleading him to be gentle but all he does is grunt and dismiss your words into thin air. You should have run, you know you can run. But as if he knew what you were thinking, he loosens him grip on one of your thighs and immediately grabs your arm, with a death-like hold.

"_Be still," He says._

You're scared even more now, because you know he could snap your arm without hesitation. He's done it before, not just to your arm, but everywhere on your body. You nod at his command, and he releases your arm gently, letting it fall onto the bed. You know that is going to leave a bruise later. He resumes his thrusts, never stopping, never seeing the small beads of tears roll down your eyes because it hurts that much. But you're moaning too, moaning loudly at that, moaning at everytime he hits your prostate. You can't help it, because if its him, you will always find yourself in the same lowly position as you are now.

Its not long before you can't hold it in anymore, and cum all over the bed sheets. He does the same after you, releasing into you as he relinquishes his grip from your red stained thighs and behind. He pants, and you can feel him pick you up from the bed as he tells you to that you need to clean yourself before you can go to bed. His temper is gone from before as he has returned to his normal self. At least, for now.

And you somehow you feel content at his words, because this was your reality that you've chosen to take. Somehow, everything he tells you makes it feel better. Even though you are captured by his hands like this, you are content.

That feeling scares you, but it's already too late.

You are his bird in the cage of which he has the key to, and your wings are frail and weak like how he has made them be.

_.You are Abel, and you are his captive._


End file.
